User talk:B. Dragoon
Melik el-Al'ab Reply #1 Hello there, B. Dragoon! :) First off, I thank you for you input... Now I'll proceed with replying. Please give me some time to get to all your point ^.^; Let's see... The policy is to put Official names on the card table (the Arabic dub is considered "official" here because it is licensed). If there is no official name, or if it has a problem (mistranslation, etc.) we put what we used to call an Approximate name (now we call it an Unofficial name). The name should be inspired from the Japanese name, English name, French name, or any other official name... I try to put the most appropriate name I can find. Of course, editing is open for all, and I've been corrected by other users many times. But you should remember to maintain a sense of rational and some creativity instead of rigid word-for-word translations. Mine isn't just a translation project; it's an Arabization project! ;D If you have any questions on the project, please ask me. I will reply to your comments about Horus soon. -- Melik el-Al'ab ملك الألعاب 17:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Melik el-Al'ab Reply #2 1- I use the indent "-" as a separator that acts like the English comma "," In Arabic, the comma "،" (فاصلة) is used quite differently in English. Some people incorrectly use the comma in Arabic in the same manner as the English comma. With a name like Horus, if I say (حورس تنين اللهب الأسود) it might be mistaken for "Horus of the Black Flame Dragon". Using the comma (حورس، تنين اللهب الأسود) is, like I said, incorrect punctuation. That's why I say (حورس - تنين اللهب الأسود) to indicate that Horus is the Dragon. Geddit? 2- Notice that ATK and DEF are written differently than "attack" and "defense". This is to make it clear in the TCG that we talking about "Attack points" and "Defense points" so it wouldn't be confused with the process of "Attacking" or "Attack/Defense position." That's why in the Arabic lores I try to be as specific as possible, (نقاط الهجوم/الدفاع) is ATK/DEF... (وضعية الهجوم/الدفاع) is Attack/Defense Position... and (الهجوم) is "Attack"... for example (أبطل الهجوم) would be "Negate the attack"... not "Negate the ATK" (ATK = Attack points) 3- I don't see what you mean by "big difference." Playing cards are called (ورق لعب) in Arabic. (بطاقة) refers to a different kind of card. 4- You're right in that the Effect Type isn't written on the card, but they are listed in the Official Rulebook, and hence are an official part of the game. 5- I'm not sure why I wrote that, honestly. I think I deliberately changed it to (اعتراض) because we had too many "quick" and "speed" words going around... They all translate to (سريع) so it can get veeeeeery confusing... 6- You're absolutely right. User:Hydronic had also pointed that out. I'll change it immediately. Thanks! ;) 7- I still call it (استدعاء عادي) for example "Negate the Special Summon of that monster" (أبطل الاستدعاء الخاص لذاك الوحش)... But when I turn it into a verb it's incorrect to say (استدع عاديا) or (استدع خاصا) like you said... It's also very redundant to say (استدع استدعاء عاديا) so I turned it into (استدع بطريقة عادية)... The Rulebook would say something like this (this is not final): هناك ثلاثة طرق للاستدعاء: الاستدعاء بطريقة عادية (الاستدعاء العادي) الاستدعاء بطريقة خاصة (الاستدعاء الخاص)، ويشمل أيضا استدعاء الدمج واستدعاء الطقوس واستدعاء التزامن The third one would be Flip Summoning, but I'm still figuring out the terminology there.... Notice than even in English "Normal Summon a monster" and "Special Summon a monster" is very weird grammar... isn't it? Thank you for your input, and sorry for my long reply... Stay in touch! :) -- Melik el-Al'ab ملك الألعاب 18:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Wouldn't that leave you open for a direct attack?PoirotH (talk • ) 14:11, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Fine, I put back your Attribute and reworded it.PoirotH (talk • ) 14:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Check this out Jose manman (talk • ) 14:49, September 17, 2010 (UTC) http://yugiohcustomcard2.wikia.com/wiki/Yugioh_Custom_Card_Wiki Re: Lores Hey >.>. I didn't in any way intend your translation to be a fail or something. I just thought it would be best if lores are discussed first before being added. Considering the very lots of constant terms card texts use, for example, it should be agreed on weather lores should use "بطاقة" or "ورقة"... Do you see what I mean? Same goes with a lot of other terms >.>.--Hydronic (talk • ) 19:37, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :He's expert with that lore, so let him alone. If you still disagree with that, go to his talk page instead. --FredCat T.P. • F.R. • J.R. • W.S. 19:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Easy! xD. The message he left me was quite friendly :p. It's not really anybody's fault ;), your translation is pretty cool still =]. And sorry for not being as friendly before. Anyways, I only know of User:Melik el-Al'ab, who is the other one you stated?. As for lores, I think we should discuss this with Melik, and make a translation table for common terms in card names ;).--Hydronic (talk • ) 20:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Why ورقة and not بطاقة Well, short answer is that I'm relying on dictionaries, like the al-Mawrid al-Hadeeth dictionary (2009) by Munir Baalbaki and Dr. Ramzi Munir Baalbaki, and Merriam-Webster. If you look at Merriam-Webster, for example, you'll find that the word "card" (noun) (entry 3) has several meanings. The 1st being "playing card" and the 6th being "a flat stiff usually small and rectangular piece of material (as paper, cardboard, or plastic) usually bearing information." Now, according to al-Mawrid, playing cards are called (ورق شدّة) and (ورق لعب) and card games are called (ألعاب ورق). As for (بطاقة) it is listed as a sepearate meaning for "card," which is the small flat material we were talking about earlier, such as postcards, business cards, credit cards, etc. So you see, the two meanings of "card" have 2 different words in Arabic, and one of them (ورق) has more than one meaning in Arabic! (Paper, card, leaf) This is because they share the same origin. Playing cards were named after paper, and paper was named after plant leaves. Honestly, I don't think anyone reading (اسحب ورقة) would think to pull out a piece of paper :P -- Melik el-Al'ab ملك الألعاب 22:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey :) Check this out, say what you think. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Melik_el-Al'ab#Discussion_Page.3F --Hydronic (talk • ) 13:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Good work Mr. B Keep it up